just me & you
by ange-dechus90
Summary: naruto boude sur un rocher et sasuke fait tout pour retrouver son petit rayon de soleil. je sais le résumé est pourri mais bon on va fair avec lol one shot sasunaru bon je vous souhaite bonne lecture et surtout laissez moi plein de reviews svp


Titre : Just me & you

Auteur : Ma petite Kaotu adoré

Couple : Sasunarusasu, évidemment ! Et un sakusasu non réciproque qui est là juste pour casser l'ambiance XD

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Argh. Faut pas croire mais c'est le genre de phrase qui vous casse dans votre élan ! XD

Note : c'est un léger shônen-ai, soit amour entre garçons sans scène particulièrement homophobes en tout genre, ayez la bonté de sortir.

Note 2 : Comment ça le titre est pourri ? Mais bien sûr que oui !! (voilà ce qui arrive quand on arrive pas à dormir XD). Et comment ça, "il se passe rien dans c'te fic, à peine un kiss" Ben désolé mais c'était juste pour passer le temps. J'ai commencé la fic à 5h16 et je l'ai terminée à 11h06.

Bonne lecture !!!

ce matin-là, Naruto avait tout simplement décidé qu'il ne seré ni joyeux, ni bruyant, ni bavard, ni souriant, ni surexcité, ni dire qu'il avait décidé qu'il ne seré pas lui même.

Il s'était installé sur un rocher de taille plutôt importante et de couleur grise, sur lequel il s'était assis en tailleur, les bras croisés la mine boudeuse et les yeux dans le vague, et à coté duquel il avait planté une pancarte sur laquelle il était écrit en grosses lettres rouges " NE PAS DÉRANGER "

Sasuke fut donc pour une fois le second à arriver au point de rendez-vous donné par Kakashi. Il avait bien évidemment remarqué l'attitude de Naruto, mais pensant que c'était une de ses nouvelles blagues, il ne s'en était pas formalisé;

Cependant Naruto ne bougeait toujours pas et n'essayait même pas d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

Le brun trouvait cela étrange, et les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement dans cette sorte d'ambiance désagréable;

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Sasuke se décida à aller voir le blond. Il vint donc s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui demanda :

_ Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Naruto ?

_ Rien. Laisse-moi tranquiile. Lui répondit celui-ci d'une voix morne

_Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

_ Je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, tu t'inquiètes jamais pour moi d'habitude.

_ Ça me concerne bien plus que tu ne le crois, lui répondit-il en l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui, alors maintenant tu va me dire ce qui se passe.

_ Mais rien, je t'ai dit ! Protesta Naruto en montant dans les aigus. Mais voyant le regard ferme de Sasuke, il ajouta :

J'ai bien le droit d'en avoir marre comme tout le monde !

Sasuke ferma les yeux l'éspace de deux secondes. Alors c'était seuleme,t ça ?

_ Non, tu n'as pas le droit.

_ Hein ?! Et pourquoi ça ?

_ Tu n'as pas le droit d'en avoir marre tout simplement parce que tu es mon seul rayon de soleil de la journée. C'est pour entendre ton rire que jhe me lève chaque matin, ce sont tes idioties les plus banales qui donnent du piment à nos missions, et c'est ta joie de vivre qui me donne l'envie de continuer à avancer.

Naruto n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce durant toute la "tirade" de Sasuke, mais ses yeux s'étaient agrandis de surprise au fur et à mesure de celle-c. Enfin, il osa demander :

_ C ... c'est vrai ? ... Tu penses vraiment tout ça ?

_ Oui

Naruto était heureux, et ça se sentait. On aurait pû dire qu'il recommençait à rayonner. Voyant cela, Sasuke décida de continuer sur sa lancée;

_ J'aime quand tu souris, quand tu fais l'imbécile et quand tu sautille de joie. Ou même quand tu dit bonjour aux autres, tu transmets ta bonne humeur à tout les autres. Dans ces moments là, on dirait que tu brilles !

Le petit blond n'était pas de nature timide, mais il s'empourpra tout de même à cause de tous ces compliments, ce qui fit sourire Sasuke.

_ J'aime quand tu rougis, aussi.

Le ramen freak protesta vivement, ses joues se colorant encore davantage ;

_ Je rougis pas !

Cette réaction ne fit qu'acroître le sourire du brun.

_ Oh si tu rougis. C'est trés mignon d'ailleurs.

À ces mots, l'éventuel futur rokudaime déglutit et évita soignesement de regarder son éternel rival dans les yeux. Rival qui depuis le début de leur conversation ne l'avait pas insulté une seule fois. Rival qui venait d'emplyer le mot "mignon", terme ne faisant théoriquement pas partie de son vocabulaire. Rival qui, il venait de s'en rendre compte, c'était approchaé si prés de luique leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Rival qui, de ses doigts fins, lui avait tout d'abord ebouriffé les cheveux, et lui caressait désormais les joues ... ano ... Attendez une minute ... il était en train de faire QUOI là ?!

Sasuke adorait Naruto. Et il le savait depuis un bon moment déjà. Mais en dehors de lui-même, personne n'était au courant. Enfin, il était possible que quelques personnes l'avaient deviné. Kakashi, par exemple. Peut-être Godaime Tsunade, aussi Sakura devait avoir des soupsons, également. Non ça c'était beaucoup plus improbable.

Toujours est-il que Sasuke adorait Naruto. Et qu'il n'avait pas su résister à la tentation de le toucher quand celui-ci s'était retrouvé aussi proche de lui. Il s'était senti inexorablement attiré par ce petit petre aux cheveux d'or et à la peau bronzée, ce petit ange aux yeux plus bleus que le ciel et l'océan réunis, et dont l'air naïf et innocent ne le rendait que plus craquant encore.

Le beau brun ne se serait pas senti plus attendri s'il avait été en face d'une peluche, aussi adorable soit-elle. Quoique, une peluche à l'éffigie de Naruto aurait facilement pu mettre ce raisonnement en péril. Non. À la réflexion, l'original valait bien toutes les peluches de l'univers.

Notre éventail préféré passait à présent son pouce sur les fines marques présentes sur les joues du kitsune, avec une infinie douceur, faisant rougir celui-ci jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

_ S-Sasuke ... tu ... me fais quoi, là, exactement ?

_ Quoi ? Ça ne te plaît pas ? Susurra l'Uchiwa

_ N-Non, c c'est pas ça, mais ... c'est ano ... si soudain ... termina-t-il de façon à peine audible

Cela sembla amuser Sasuke qui lui répondit :

_ Tu sais que tu pourrais concurrencer Hinata avec tes bégayements ?

_ Nani ?! Mais je te parle sérieusement, Sasuke !

Ce fut ce moment que Sakura choisit pour apparaître.

_ Bonjour les garçons ! Mais ... ano ... je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

Il est vrai que la position actuelle des deux rivaux-mais-néanmoins-amis n'était pas ce qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'habituelle. Naruto était toujours assis en tailleur maistourné vers Sasuke, qui était lui-même accroupi face au blond et penché vers lui, son pouce toujours sur sa joue.

Naruto, gêné de cette situation vira l'intrus de sa joue (en l'occurence le pouce) d'un geste et répliqua, son visage plus rouge qu'une tomate mûre :

_ A ... anoooo ... c'set pas moi, c'est Sasuke !

_ Tu ne m'as pas particulièrement repoussé non plus, dobe.

_ De quoi ?! Oh et puis j'en ai plus qu'assez, tu passes ton temps à m'insulter et à me rabaisser, et tu sais rien faire d'autre ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je préfère retourner bouder !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ; Naruto se remit dans la position où Sasuke l'avait trouvé en arrivant, avec en prime ses joues gonflées pour bien montrer à quel point il était vexé.

Sasuke se mordit la lévre. Il n'avit pas voulu ça. Il tenait à son rayon de soleil plus que tout au monde, et son seul désir était de le lui prouver.

Il se résigna donc à mettre sa fierté de côté pour le moment et dit :

_ Dans ce cas, je m'excuse.

_ Hein ?

_ Je te dit que je m'excuse .

Naruto était surpris. Il était en effet trés rare que son rival s'excuse, et ce quelle que soit la situation. Cependant, la colère reprenant vite l'avantage sur l'étonnemnt, il lui répliqua :

_ J'm'en fou de tes excuses. Tu peux te les garder ! Si tu crois que je vais te pardonner aussi facilement ...

Sasuke ferma les yeux. De simples excuses ne suffisaient pas, apparemment. Au fond, il s'en doutait un peu. Il allait devoir éffacer TOUTE sa fierté. Et la totalité de son arrogance aussi. Changer totalement pour lui, et uniquement pour avait pris sa décision .

Notre beau brun ténébreux se mit donc à genoux face à notre adorable petit blond lumineux et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Naruto ne comprit pass tout de suite ce qu'il lui arrivait, c'est pourquoi Sasuke eut le temps de resserrer son étreinte et de lui dire :

_ Je m'excuse. Pardon, Naruto

S'il était possible pour le coeur humain d'effectuer plus de 1000 battements par minute, celui de Naruto aurait été à cet instant le plus bel exemple. La seule chose qu'il réussit à bredouiller fut "oui" ; le reste fut parfaitement inintelligible. Il était content c'était serra Sasuke contre lui. Sakura, elle, était médusée. Elle réussit cependant à réprendre une part de ses es^rits et dit :

_ Euhem, les garçons ... ce n'est pas pour vous vexer, mais ... vous avez l'air ...

_ ... de deux gays ? Je m'en fiche pas mal, je préfère nettement être accepté par mon rayon de soleil et continuer à le câliner ... répliqua Sasuke

_ Hmm, moi pareil ... se contenta d'ajouter Naruto.

Ils restèrent donc ainsi durant plusieurs minutes chacun sentant le souffle chaud et l'odeur agréablement printanière de l'autre jusqu'à ce que leur senseii, notre célèbre Kakashi Hatake fasse son entrée dans un "pouf" sonore, avec pour une fois, peu de retard. Voyant ses deux élèves dans leur position respective, il se contenta de dire en riant :

_ Eh bien les jeunes, vous en avez mis du temps ! Mais je dois malheuteusement vous couper dans votre, élan, car nous avons une mission de rang Btoute prête qui n'attend plus que nous !

Nos deux chouchous se relevèrent donc à regret mais Sasuke prit tout de même la main de son ptit blond dans la sienne et ajouta :

_ Eh bien allons-y, que la journée commence enfin sous la chaleur de ma lumière préférée !

Naruto répondit :

_ Mais la journée à déjà commencée ! Car tu ne t'en es peut-être pas rendu compte, mais le rayon de soleil dont tu parles brille depuis longtemps rein que pour toi !

**OWARI**

pfiou !!! j'éspère que cette fic vous aura plus parce que je risque de ne pas pouvoir en reposter d'autre avant un long moment, et oui c'est les vacances d'été ! Vive le soleil, la plage avec naruto et sasuke en maillot è_é se seré le rêve!!! bref là je m'emporte un peu ^_^; bon je feré tout pour reposter une autre fic le plus vite possible, alors s'il vous plaît laisser moi plein plein plein de reviews !!!

PS : thoru78 la fic que tu ma demandé est bientôt préte, se sera surement la prochaine que je posteré n_n allé bisoux et à bientôt.


End file.
